Issei, Uniter of All
by psytronix
Summary: Inside contains oneshots of the tale of the boy-turned-man who would be the one to unite all... Through his penis. Issei/Massive!Harem, Genderbends Ga-fucking-lore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In all likelihood, this will be a oneshot until I get the inspiration for another girl.

In more likely likelihood, later chapters will be _**much**_ shorter. I don't want to give more than 2000 words for _everyone_ in this series.

Don't expect 4000/5000 words. Don't expect 4000/5000 words. Don't expect 4000/5000 words.

Thanks for understanding.

* * *

Monday's morning sky was clear, with a slight chance of rain later on in the day.

Issei was filled with glee. His heart was thumping against his chest, threatening to punch through his ribs.

But he didn't care.

Making some senseless noises, he rolled around in his bed, bathing in the afternoon sun childishly.

"Aaaaaah~… Yuuma…" He breathed, thinking back to her abrupt, yet not unwelcomed proposal.

(Probably an hour ago…)

"Yuuma" giggled as she witnessed Issei Hyoudou ramble through a mix of emotions.

"S-so is that a yes, Issei?" She asked, her voice like honey in his ears, and her bouncy breasts like two orbs of radiant guidance. He shook himself out of his stupor and nodded hastily.

"O-of course, Yuuma! I-It's going to be the best first date ever!" She giggled, blushed, and did her whole routine for the boy, leaving him with a kiss to his cheek.

' _Too easy. My plan's sure to work…'_ She thought, in, quite astoundingly, an evil manner. Issei was stunned, floored, and moored to the ground as she left him with a devilish smile.

"Yuuma", or rather, Raynare's morning had not gone great, to say the least. Her master had given her some leeway – some freedom, if you will – on how she could've approached the situation that was:

Issei Hyoudou. A wielder of a very powerful Sacred Gear.

So, she decided for the easy con. Instead of a sneaky stab or a broad assault – Raynare wanted to torment the boy. To see hope and life flash before his eyes; before she snuffed the flame of life from him.

Yes, Raynare was undoubtedly scandalous, evil, and tricky.

Damnation, she loved her own plan. She loved seeing the boy play riiight into her hands.

It was certainly a good end to the day, compared to her shitty morning.

Y'ever miss breakfast, the bus, and forget to bring your textbooks? Imagine that, times six hundred and sixty six. Morning was quite literally Hell for the poor Fallen Angel, and every nuisance and annoyance, and every fake friend she'd made at her school began to pile up and up and up…

She gritted her teeth at the memories, and huffed a breath out her nose, much like a raging bull would.

' _I'm fine now. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine… Just one more day, and I can snag this perverted idiot. Maybe if his gear's strong enough, I might get those priest chicks to add him to the ritual… Oh, how devious of you, Raynare!'_ She thought to herself as she stalked her way back to her Church.

(With Issei…)

The boy couldn't have slept that night.

Visions, prophetic ones at that, were broadcast in his mind.

Fleeting murals and glimpses, so real, that they made him weep.

They made him want to _touch._ To _suck_. To _fondle_ , and all those other, filthy, perverted words.

Yes, some rockin' tits had been clouding the boy's vision all night, making him toss, turn and groan in frustration.

"Wake up! Wake u-" He almost broke his video-alarm clock, jumping out of bed with energy to spare, despite the fact that he was so goddamn tired.

He had their day planned out!

Man, Yuuma was going to love it!

They were going to go shopping, and dancing, and they'd eat sundaes together…

He was positively giddy, just thinking about it!

' _A date! A real, live, date!'_ He chanted in his head, filling himself with all kinds of positive affirmations and thoughts.

"There is a God! There is definitely a kind, and gracious God!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of his father.

…Father. Wait, shit!

' _I haven't told mom and dad yet!'_ He thought, his heart beating like the world's cutest piston.

As his father worriedly barrelled into his room, Issei smiled to him, and showed him a picture of himself the woman he'd soon, proudly, call his girlfriend.

"I-Issei… Is that-" The man held a disbelieving, shaking finger up at the boy's phone.

A woman – an attractive one, at that, not running away from his son? In a picture with him?

"It sure is, dad. We met yesterday, and, well…" Issei's words were mumbled as his father tightly clamped around him in a secure, loving hold.

A hug, as it liked to be called.

"S-son… I know I don't say this much, b-but… I'm proud of you. And… I'm happy for you." His father said, choking back thankful and proud tears of manliness.

"D-Dad… Are you crying?" Issei was not thrilled with his dad's reaction.

' _Does he really think I'd never get a girlfriend? I mean… I knew I would! I just needed a favour from God!'_ He thought, with a small pout.

"N-no… I mean, *ahem*, no! Son… Just… I love you." With another hug, Issei's father left his room, and hurriedly wiped the tears from his face.

As soon as Issei's door closed, he heard some soft, happy weeping. Later followed by a gleeful shriek from his mother.

"Uh… Ah screw it, whatever. Yuuma, baby, here I come!" He thought, getting dressed in his freshly cleaned school uniform.

' _Only a few hours separating me and that beauty and her breasts!'_ Issei said to himself, getting re-enervated with those choice words.

(With "Yuuma"…)

' _Only a few hours separating me and that foolish pervert…'_ The Fallen Angel thought, materialising an outfit onto herself.

Now, mind you – Raynare's plan was supposed to take a bit longer. But she was grateful that the boy took so easily to her.

She _was_ just supposed to tease him for a few days, _then_ ask him for a date. Buuuuut…

She was angry. She was tired. She was fed up with the world at that point.

Could you honestly blame such a dastardly daring and enticingly evil woman for rushing her plan a little?

As she stalked her way to her school, under "Yuuma's" guise, she chuckled at the name, thinking herself to be extremely clever.

' _Yuuma – how much more obvious could I make it for the boy? I plan to murder him just as the sun sets…'_ The Fallen Angel thought, with a corrupting smile. She strode in with a bag packed and a fake persona activated.

"Oh, hey, Yuuma! What's up? I haven't seen you in like, three days!" She gritted her teeth and faked a snarly smile at her fake friend.

"Yep, that's what a sickness does to people!" She bit back sarcastically.

Christ, she hoped the day would be over soon.

(With Issei…)

The young man sprinted back home, focussed on making himself look as good as possible for his date with Yuuma.

"Yuuma, Yuuma, Yuumaaaa!" He chanted as he skipped home, thinking of both the wonderful woman and her lovely breasts.

Heck, if he was this excited for their first date, then how would he fare on his third?

His mind was in a flurry as he got home, greeted his parents, and threw his crap in his room, before preparing himself.

' _The… Sex… Date…'_ He thought, stopping for a brief moment as he looked at himself in the mirror. Issei took some deep breaths, and applied some deodorant. He then paused as he reached for his father's cologne.

"Hm… Hey dad?" He called out.

"Yup?"

"Can I use some of your cologne?"

"Of course. Remember, though – just a dab on your wrists and neck. No more than a squirt." His father repeated matter-of-factly.

Issei paused as he let the copious amounts of the musky liquid dry on his chest.

"Ah. Shit." He gagged as the full force of the smell invaded his nostrils.

"Yep, this was a bad idea… Daaaaad!" He cried out, already dreading any further complications…

(With Raynare…)

"Quit fussing." Kalawarner said, huffing a silent breath as Raynare squirmed under her grip.

Another fidget. A twitch.

"What's taking you so god damn long!?" Man, did Raynare regret asking the larger-breasted Fallen Angel for help. Kalawarner simply glared at the woman, and finished buttoning up her blouse. She then looked "Yuuma" up and down.

"You might've put a few pounds on. Your breasts have never impeded that blouse before." At that jab, Raynare's eyes lit up, and she growled lowly at her fellow Fallen Angel.

"Try eating cafeteria food for every lunch, bitch. And you're one to talk…" She mumbled.

"You're lucky our target's a pervert… And there. I'm done." Kalawarner finished, pulling Raynare's coat over her shoulders.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! How do I look?" She said, doing a small twirl – her modest skirt fluttering about graciously.

"Like you're ready to murder a lonely teenager." Another voice spoke up from the shadows of the Church.

(With Issei…)

"Mom, just quit fidgeting with it! I'm gonna be late for my daaaate!" Issei whined. His mother, as kind and caring as she was, was really starting to get on his nerves! Never mind the fact that she too, was gagging at the strength of the boy's cologne.

' _If I screw up the first date, I won't_ _ **ever**_ _get to grope Yuuma's tits!'_ He mentally added.

"I'm sorry honey – I just want to make sure you look your best!" His mother answered him sweetly, straightening out his jacket properly.

"Mom, come on! We've only got… NO MINUTES!? COMEONQUICKWEGOTTAGO!" He practically dragged his mother out with him, rushing into their car.

They'd agreed on meeting up in the markets, which was a five minute drive from their house.

Issei and Yuuma had _also_ agreed to meet up at 4:30… And it was already 4:26!

Man, this wouldn't do! He was going to be a terrible boyfriend! And who would let a terrible boyfriend grope their breasts?

(With Raynare…)

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with this idiot at 4:30. Is there anywhere discreet I can teleport to in the Market Square?" Raynare asked, adjusting her outfit, still.

"Didn't you hear? Azazel's said no Magic Circles for now." Kalawarner warned.

"You're fucking kidding me." Raynare challenged, with a completely flat tone.

"Mages are out. Azazel says they've been tapping into Magic Circles and ambushing Angels and Devils alike. That also means no flying – the Mages'll be scouting the skies, too…" The cold voice said from the darkness of the church.

Raynare simply scoffed at this information.

"Then why wasn't _I_ notified of this?"

"You were at school." Kalawarner answered, giggling as Raynare's scream reverberated through the Church walls.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO MEET THAT IDIOT ON TIME? DAMN IT ALL!" She shouted, running out the halls of the hallowed ground.

(With Issei…)

' _Okay, okay, okay, okay, calm down! It's only 4:32, she probably just… Forgot. I mean, she's a cute girl, she probably gets asked out all the time…'_ The poor boy thought, idly accepting a flyer from a cute chick in a vampire outfit.

"U-uh… Thanks…" He drawled.

(With Raynare…)

A strapping young lad, tending to his parent's garden, saw a school friend running down his street.

' _That's… Yuuma! Aw man, now's my chance!'_ He thought, psyching himself up.

"Oh, hey! Yuuma, I had a really important question for y-"

"OH, JUST FUCK OFF, KODAMARU!" She yelled at her male classmate, sprinting by him.

(With Issei…)

The sun began to set, and the boy's mood began to sink. He'd taken residence on a stone bench built around a luscious garden, ignoring the passers-by.

'… _5:00… Man, I should've known she'd stand me up…'_ Issei thought bitterly, idly tearing up a tree leaf he'd picked earlier. He sighed, and looked around the square. Shops were starting to close, but some places he wanted to visit were still open.

Absentmindedly looking upwards, he noticed a small girl with short, white hair, staring daggers at him. His heart gripped with fear, freezing him in his sitting position.

' _Wh-who the fuck…'_ Man, she was cute. But who the fuck was she!?

Quickly sensing his sight, the girl retreated, out of the boy's sight.

"Issei!" He jerked his head to the caller's direction, and his heart swelled with relief.

"G-Gosh, I'm so sorry! Were you waiting for long?" She asked, feigning genuine care for the boy.

And _real_ care for her mission.

Issei thought briefly on his next words.

' _Man… I've always wanted to say "I just got here", but… She'll know, anyway. And I don't want to look tardy…'_

"Uh… A little bit, sure. B-But it's fine, Yuuma. D-did you want to-"

"Of course, Issei! I-I'm kinda hungry, do you mind if we get something to eat?"

"Not at all!"

(Some time later…)

Now mind you, Issei didn't know much about women, beyond their breasts.

But he did know a few things about First Date Etiquette, thanks to a crash course from his dad!

The man would pay the way for most things on the first date, buy the woman something like a little memento, and she'd (usually) give him a kiss!

Issei blushed as the thought came to him.

"Issei? Is everything alright?" She asked him, idly eating her delicious ice cream.

He shook his head, and smiled at her.

"Nah, I'm happy, Yuuma. Just thinkin' on dumb stuff…" He answered.

They ate in peaceful silence, stealing cute glances from one another.

"S-so… How was your day, Y-Yuuma?" The woman's mood quickly soured as her day was mentally laid out in front of her.

"Uh… It wasn't the best. A lot of… Interruptions."

"Oh, well that's no good. How are you now?"

"I'm good. But I don't think you took me out just to have some food. Want to go for a walk?"

"O-Of course, Yuuma! I think you're going to love what I got planned out…"

' _Oh, boy…'_ Yuuma thought inwardly, already feeling the boredom creep up on herself.

(Some more time later…)

Although the Fallen Angel was getting bored shitless, she didn't mind the little pink wristband thing Issei bought her. The colour actually complimented her skin nicely, and it was non-intrusive, too!

' _Shame, he would've made some other human girl happy, if he had the chance…'_ She thought, smiling at the boy as she thought of her plan…

Spending so much time in thought, however, had made her lose track of time. She quickly looked at her watch and nearly cried out in disappointment.

And when she looked outside, she really did cry out in disappointment.

"This fuckin' day…" She mumbled, quietly enough so the boy couldn't hear. She slumped, and let go of the arcade controls of the game she and Issei were playing.

"Y-Yuuma? I-Is there something wrong?" He asked, his voice full with genuine concern.

Man, it almost made her sick.

' _I can't kill this little creep now… It'd ruin my whole plan! It_ _ **has**_ _to be done at sunset, damn it!'_ Raynare bitterly noted, clenching her fists in anger.

"L-Listen, Issei… I've… I've gotta get home soon." The boy's mood quickly sobered, and he nodded.

"Oh… I understand, Yuuma. W-Would you like me to… Walk y-"

"U-uh, no! I'll be f-fine, trust me. I'm gonna get… I'll call for a lift, I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep. I'll be just fine, Issei!" She joked, giddily.

' _Yeah, sure! I'll be fine walking back without a goddamn Magic Circle in this fucking weather, without a damn way to drive a car, or call a cab…'_ She mentally berated herself.

"Oh. O-Okay then… I'll uh… Would you like to do this again, sometime?" The boy asked "Yuuma", with a shy smile.

"Of course, Issei! I had a lot of fun today. How does Wednesday sound?"

The boy cringed at that date.

"I-I-I've uh… I've actually got a thing on with my friends after school on that day… How's Tuesday or Thursday for you?"

She inwardly screamed.

Fuck her day. Fuck this assignment. Fuck her life.

"I can't do Tuesday or Thursday, sorry… Would you be free Friday?"

Again, the boy shook his head, slowly, biting his own lip as the fates conspired against his Second Date.

Man, were they trying to prevent him from getting boob or something!?

"I have a little after school job on Friday…"

At this, Raynare, not Yuuma, looked shocked.

"You have a job?"

"Well, it's to support a… Hobby of mine… I kinda help run this creepy lady's book shop."

What the fucking fucking fuck. Raynare inwardly rubbed her brow, and screamed again.

"Is Saturday good for you?"

"Ah… No, sorry. I've got a bunch of friends coming over to my house for some tea." She answered, her patience shortening by the second.

And by "Friends", she meant "priests".

And by "house", she meant "Church".

And by "for some tea", she _really_ meant "to begin a series of convoluted and confusing rituals for the sake of removing a Sacred Gear from one's body".

"How about Sunday, then? I'm totally free then, anyways." He giggled, awkwardly, rubbing his head.

' _Thank FUCK.'_ Raynare thought, sighing with relief as the boy said those words.

"I'm free then, too, Issei. How does the same time, same place sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Yuuma." He answered, with a huge smile on his face.

She did a double-take as she read the boy's emotion.

Genuine happiness.

' _Huh…'_

Before she left, Yuuma gave the boy a curt, straight-business kiss on his lips. Not even minding the emotion of the usually loving sign, Issei blushed and froze with a burning intensity.

She giggled, truly humoured by the reaction, and left him.

"Night, Issei. I'll see you soon!"

"N-n-n-b-bye, Y-Yuuma…" He farewelled, quivering hands reaching for his lips…

(Some time later…)

Issei hugged his pillow tightly as he went to bed that night, and made another nonsensical noise, truly looking forward to Sunday.

(With Raynare…)

And as the skies began to cloud, rain dripped onto the Fallen Angel. She began to cry as water came pouring down.

"SON OF A FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She roared.

(Some time later…)

"You're looking chipper."

Raynare ignored the other Fallen Angel's comment, and stormed back into her secluded room.

"What's with that weird wristband thing?" Raynare stopped in her tracks and looked down at the cute pink adornment.

"It's what your anus is going to look like in a second if you keep talking to me." She threatened.

Kalawarner took her warning, and held her hands up in defence.

"Alright, okay. Good night, then."

(Later…)

On Tuesday, before Yuuma had to leave for whatever she was doing, Issei made the effort to visit her during lunch, even if just to chat.

Despite the Fallen Angel's inward protests, she grinned and bared the boy's constant interruptions, and even willed herself to visit him.

On one hot, sunny Friday, they collided, in a sense.

"O-oh, Y-Yuuma!" Issei said, slinging a heavy bag over his shoulder. His heart thumped as he saw her bouncing breasts come into view, and then her!

"H-hey, Issei. Were you going to-"

"Uh, yeah, actually! D-did you want to find somewhere to sit and have lunch?" He asked, shyly holding a cute looking little lunchbox.

Inwardly, Raynare cringed, and her stomach churned at the mention of food.

' _Damn cafeteria… Messin' up their stock…'_ The Fallen Angel grumbled.

"U-uh, I-I'm sorry, but I've got no-"

"I brought u-us both some food, Y-Yuuma. I thought you might-" At his words, and the second lunchbox he pulled out, Yuuma's eyes lit up.

"YESOHMYGODTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She yelled, hugging the boy tightly. Issei blushed with perverted glee as the woman's breasts pressed against his chest, before sighing painfully as she threatened to crush his spine.

"Y-Y-Yuu-ma!" He yelled, before she let go and promptly apologised. The two of them found a bench under the shade of a tree, and began eating their meals.

They had an hour to eat. Sort of.

Ah, who cared?

Yuuma cautiously tasted the meal in front of herself. It smelled good, sure, but…

As she took a bite of a rice ball, dipped in a little sauce, she nearly wept.

"Oh my gosh, where'd you buy this from!?" She asked, greedily wolfing down more of her meal.

Issei blushed, and chuckled at the woman.

"I made it myself." He boasted, happy that she was enjoying his food.

"No shit…" She mumbled, unintentionally smiling as the boy smiled back at her.

She quickly broke her stare and swallowed the food she'd stored in her cheeks, blushing profusely. The couple ate in pleasant silence as the sound of passing cars and idle chat filled their ears. Finishing up their meals quickly, they just sat back and enjoyed the presence of the other – Issei, more than Raynare.

"I see you're still wearing that bracelet." He teased.

She looked down to her wrist, and nodded to him.

"Of course, Issei. I like to wear, because it reminds me of you, y'know?" Internally, Raynare vomited at the sweetness of her own words. The boy's cheeks flushed red with her words, and before his girlfriend could react, he kissed her, softly.

Well, it was a terrible kiss, but… It wasn't Raynare's worst.

She feigned a good surprised look, though, if Issei's reaction was anything to go by. As he trailed his lips off hers, he gave her a most shocked and forgiving look he could give.

"U-u-uh… S-s-s-sorry, I-I-I-" She silenced him by placing a finger to his lips, and winked.

"It's fine, Issei. Just ask, next time."

His skin flared even more, but he nodded, and the two soon left, Yuuma thanking the boy greatly for his lunch with a peck on his cheek.

Raynare looked down to her wrist, at the cute pink bracelet, and scoffed.

"This thing has caused me nothing but trouble…" She stopped in her steps for a second, to remove it.

But she couldn't.

Couldn't be fucked, that is.

"Eh, who cares?"

(With a certain Peerage…)

"So, tell me, Koneko…" Rias Gremory, a red-haired beauty, asked her Rook.

"Have you anything to report?"

The stoic Rook shook her head.

"If she were going to kill him, then she has missed out on many opportunities." She reported.

"Oh?"

"She seems to genuinely be making an effort for their relationship." At these words, a tiny, jealous pang shot through Rias' heart.

"Hm… Very well then. Keep an eye on them. She might be trying to throw us off her trail…" The Devil theorised, twiddling a Pawn Piece in her hands.

"Very well, President."

(With Raynare…)

"I thought you said you were going to kill him…" Kalawarner greeted her fellow Fallen Angel.

"I'm working on it, bitch. Azazel said "deal with him at your own pace" – she [1] didn't say to "immediately please kill that reactive threat to our whole society right super now please"." She bit back immediately.

"Did it take you all day to think of that come back? Because it seems like it tired you out, Raynare."

"Took me about the same time as your botched boobjob, hon. So about… Five, ten minutes. I'm going to bed." Raynare said, with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Kalawarner was stunned. For a little bit.

"Hey! My tits are all natural, thank you very much!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure they are!" Raynare yelled from her partitioned room in the Church.

(Some time later…)

The days crawled by, and despite the constant visits from both parties to either's school, Issei was itching to get this Second Date on the way…

Because, hell – after the Second, then the Third would come, if math could be trusted!

' _The… Sex… Date…'_ He shook himself out of his thoughts, and breathed calmly. Issei had enough crap coming from Matsuda and Motohama about getting a girlfriend before they did, so his patience was wearing thin.

And Raynare, not "Yuuma-baby", had become seriously conflicted.

The little perverted bastard was annoying, for sure. He was like an unchecked box on her to-do list.

But she was…

Good lack-of-God above, she couldn't believe it.

She had a simple strategy when she lost faith in her missions – and that was to imagine her goal completed.

Just for a second.

That she'd captured a base for her fellow Fallen Angels.

That she stood victorious against enemies.

And in this case, that Issei lay dead before her.

But it felt hollow, this time.

Yeah, she'd killed before. She'd enjoyed the kill, before. But the thought of killing Issei… The thought of killing her… "Yuuma's" boyfriend…

There wasn't that thrill. There wasn't the satisfaction of completing a mission.

It was a life, wasted.

' _Christ… I'm not getting soft, am I?'_ She thought bitterly. She closed her eyes and imagined herself killing Kalawarner.

Okay, odd. _That_ was satisfying.

Now, back to Issei. Nope, just… Not worth it, it seemed…

Fuck.

"Fuuuuuuuck this weeeeek!" She whined, as she lied down on her soft bed.

'… _Azazel did say to "deal with it…" Maybe I don't_ _ **need**_ _to kill the little perv…'_ Again – fucking hell. Before she'd used terms like "perv" and "creepazoid" with such venom, when describing the boy.

But just after a week, they'd become pet names!

Raynare shook her head, scrambling her thoughts, and sat up in her bed.

' _Maybe… If I could just…'_

She thought on it. On turning the boy. On bringing him to her side – explaining the whole shebang, including the myriad of monsters that pervaded their world(s).

If Azazel had reason to fear this boy's Sacred Gear, then maybe he wouldn't be a bad option for a Fallen Angel?

That'd be "dealing with it", right?

Right?

(With Issei…)

Sunday! As if to energise the boy further, the gracious God (that definitely existed) graced him further with a warm, sunny day.

He was so giddy, leaping out of bed to start his day…

(With Raynare…)

Today was the day.

The perv would be hers.

(Some time later…)

Issei stood, waiting in the same spot he was in a few days ago.

At the crack of 4:30, he caught sight of Yuuma arriving, and smiled to her.

Raynare smiled back at him, with a small blush on her cheeks, and calmed herself down.

"H-Hey, Yuuma! Are you uh… Are you feeling alright?"

' _Shit… Did I make it that obvious?'_ Raynare thought, biting her lip softly.

"I'm fine, Issei. Though… We need to talk."

The boy's heart stopped in fear.

' _Oh, no.'_

"I-I-Is it abou-" Seeing the fear in his eyes, Raynare cursed to herself.

"No, no no! I-I'll talk to you about it after our date, 'kay?" She assured him.

' _Oh, thank the God that definitely exists!'_

And so the two spent the afternoon together, frolicking once more. People and shops passed them by as the night ticked on, Issei leading Raynare through a differently planned out night. She stayed late with him, up until about 9 in the night, her view of the boy slowly warping as she stared on at him.

Through every action Issei made, whether it was cursory glance at her tits, or holding her hand as they walked, or feeding her a bite of his meal…

Every action he took was taken with her in mind.

He wasn't exactly needy, per se, but he was definitely annoying. But the absolute care he showed when talking to her endeared the perverted boy to her.

Raynare made her choice then. He'd be hers. If he wouldn't be part of the Fallen, then, he'd serve as her vassal.

Outwardly, as Yuuma, she let him know she was enjoying the date, with a little kiss to the boy's cheek as they walked.

"Th-thanks, Y-Yuuma…" He stammered, with a timid blush. The schoolgirl giggled, and linked arms with the boy.

"You don't have to thank me, Issei…" She pressed her chest into his side as they walked, and she swore she could feel the boy's body seize in shock from the act.

(Some time later…)

"W-well… Thank you for tonight, Yuuma. I really enjoyed it!" Issei declared at the conclusion of their date, holding the woman's hands in his own. She looked down, in deep thought, trying to word her next proposal properly.

"…Is something wrong, Yuuma?"

"N-no! I was just… Issei, do you mind if we talk somewhere private?" The boy looked around himself – it was the back road which led to the Market Square.

More importantly, there was no one there with them.

"Uh… More private than this?" He asked, incredulously.

The woman nodded to him, with a deadly serious look on her face.

"I-Issei… Do you mind if I… S-stay over at your place tonight?"

Seriously fearing for his heart's health, Issei clenched his chest from seizing up again, breathing heavily.

"Y-y-Y-Yuu-ma! …Are… Wh-"

"Just! …I need… I want to talk to you, someplace where no one could bother us, 'kay?" She implored the boy.

Taking some time to adjust, Issei nodded, clearing his mind of whatever filthy fantasy his brain conjured up.

' _Date Three is the Sex Date, not Date Two! Calm down, boner!'_ He commanded his body.

The two took a tepid, curious walk back to the boy's home as the moon rose over the city, lighting their paths. Raynare was quiet, deep in thought on how she should've phrased both her proposal and her inevitable explanation of the creatures of the mythical world.

Issei, on the other hand, was quiet as a means of controlling himself. He suppressed his earthly desires for the most part, and only stole quick, three minute glances of Yuuma's bobbing boobs as they walked, try to feed both his sanity and his urges.

Their collective thought was something along the lines of _'Good God let's just hope this night ends quickly'_.

True, they'd enjoyed themselves greatly.

Well, Issei more than Raynare – but they'd enjoyed themselves! They wanted to be in each other's company, by all means, but they wanted this drama over quickly.

As they entered the Hyoudou household, the boy's parents slept heavily, allowing them to sneak past into Issei's room without detection. They both sat down on his bed, and waited in contemplative silence.

Raynare occupied her thoughts and nervous ticks by looking around the boy's room. And at the… Tasteful posters he had, hanging around said room.

"S-s-so… What'd y-you want to t-talk about, Y-Yuuma?"

She took a deep breath, and ditched the "Yuuma" personality. She sat up straighter, and her face became even more grim. Her eyes narrowed at the boy, and despite the nagging feeling in her heart, she began her mentally rehearsed explanation.

"Issei… What I'm about to tell you is…"

She looked away from the boy, cursing the redness that rose to her cheeks as she spoke to him.

"Don't say anything until I've finished, okay?"

He nodded to her, sensing the severity of her words.

"I… I am not who you think I am. My name is not Yuuma."

Silence. Raynare stood up, and presented herself in front of the young teen, before transforming in a brilliant, purple-tinged display. Her wings sprouted from her back in spectacular fashion, and truly, for once in his life…

Issei was at a loss for words.

"I am a Fallen Angel, by the name of Raynare. My… I was sent here to kill you, but… I… I can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why, and… I don't think I want to know, but…"

He was floored, by the girl's lustrous appearance. Truly, she looked like an Angel – even if she'd Fallen. Her breasts had… Actually increased in size, which the boy was ecstatic about.

But she wanted to kill him? But now she didn't?

Angels?

What?

"I-I-It'd have to be s-s-something pretty b-b-b-big i-if you didn't want t-t-to kill-" She held her hand up to silence the boy.

"The time we spent together… I didn't… I didn't hate it, Issei. Which is why… I'm giving you an opportunity."

He was silent again.

"I wish to make you into a Fallen Angel."

He tore his eyes away from the woman, and stared down at his feet.

"I… Why… Why me?"

She continued staring at the boy.

"You have what is known as a Sacred Gear inside you. A… A Sacred Gear grants supernatural powers to ordinary people. Originally… You were targeted, because…"

Hell, this was hard to get out. Why was her throat locking up?

' _SPEAK, DAMN IT!'_

"Fuck, sorry…" She huffed out a breath, calming herself down.

"My boss wanted you… "Gotten rid of", if that makes any sense. She… She expressed some concern over your Sacred Gear." Raynare finally explained, holding the boy's left arm in her hands, softly and slowly tracing over the area where his Gear would appear.

Her touch ignited his skin, and a fierce blush made its way onto the boy's cheeks. A wave of pleasure drove through his dermis and penetrated his being, making him shiver in spot.

It also made it harder to speak. To breath, as well.

"I-If I b-b-b-become… A… F-fallen Angel…" He began.

"You will receive powers, Issei. Powers beyond imagining…" Raynare said, with a small smile adorning her beautiful face. The boy jerked his arm slightly, his mind cloudy with conflicting, angering, and befuddling thoughts.

"B-but… Are… Are there any drawbacks, Yu-… Raynare?" She cringed at his mention of her fake name.

"Y-Well…" She stuttered, stammered, cursed, and furrowed her brow in front of the boy.

It was clear there were some drawbacks to being a Fallen Angel.

Could he live with them?

Did he even want to be a Fallen Angel?

More importantly, could Issei trust this woman? For she was not "Yuuma", as she'd so boldly boasted under a shy guise before. This woman, for all intents and purposes, was a complete stranger.

"I… You're… You're not e-even… I don't really know you, do I?" Issei asked, his heart steadily falling as his stare fell from Raynare.

Quickly, she brought a hand under his chin, and made him face her.

"Hey! That's not-That's… Okay… Most of it was a lie. I do like the colour pink, though. And I like sundaes. And I like this stupid thing." Raynare comforted the boy brashly, motioning to her pink band around her wrist, with a warming smile.

Issei sighed, deeply, running a hand through his hair as the realisation of the supernatural began to weigh down on him.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know if I-" She put her finger to his lips, and retracted her wings for the time being.

"You… I understand, Issei. I don't expect you to make this decision lightly." Raynare comforted him further, sitting next to him on his bed, moving her hands to his.

Still noticing her distinct lack of clothing, Issei averted his gaze furthermore, and felt his heart thumping through his chest violently.

Raynare, being as old and as experienced as she was, saw through the boy, much like you'd stare through a window.

A perverted window, who's heart was currently being torn in two on what to do.

"Well, Issei… I'm sorry Yuuma had to go. To be honest, she was a little too sweet for my tastes… B-b-but…" Raynare lost her words in her throat, stammering awkwardly for the next few minutes, making the boy feel more and more uncomfortable as she squirmed near him.

' _SPEAK! SPEAKSPEAKSPEAK DAMN YOU!'_ She commanded herself.

"Raynare is… I'm… I'm… I'MHEREFORYOU!" She blurted out, displaying herself to the boy in a manner that could not have possibly been misconstrued as anything else but the bodily position for "you can fuck me, you perverted dimwit".

"Y-R-R-Raynare!?"

"Issei! If you're still unsure, just… Oh, just fuck me, you idiot!"

(In case you haven't noticed from the fucking perfect and flowing dialogue, readers, a sex scene is about to happen. I hope you've all got your big boy trousers on. Or, well, I hope you've taken them off. Because I pride myself on that sort of thing.)

And so, he begun.

Years, and years, and _years_ of pornographic fantasises fuelling his mind – coupled by the equally tremendous amount of porn Issei had consumed, enervated him.

He didn't begin with a cheesy line, with a pizza in his hand, or with some fake pool-cleaning equipment ready, either.

He began his journey into sexual enlightenment, with…

With Raynare, with a kiss.

She smiled, her heart truly swelling with a feeling she'd never speak aloud, and smashed her lips into the boys, using some minor magic tricks to quickly disrobe the both of them. The Fallen Angel swapped their positions in Issei's quick moment of shock.

"How about I lead, huh? I take it this is your first…" Raynare teased, grasping one hand around Issei's member.

' _Hm… Not a bad size… I think I made the right choice.'_ She thought to herself, pumping the boy as she straddled his upper thighs.

The brown-haired boy simply focussed on a random spot on the ceiling, letting blood flow southwards towards his quickly-stiffening cock. As her eternally skilled hands pumped him in _just_ the right places (you know; everywhere), he focussed on not exploding there and then.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-yeah… Oh… Oh God, Raynare…" Her grip faltered, slightly, as he muttered God's name.

Man, it was just odd hearing it during sex. Raynare had never gotten used to it, even after however many partners she'd fucked before.

She shook her head out of such thoughts, and continued graciously pumping the boy.

Despite his efforts, the perverted young Casanova felt like his neck was going to snap from reflex if he didn't get a good look at Raynare's tits.

' _M-man, fuck this ceiling!'_ Issei thought, ripping his head down to view his girlfriend.

And when he did, his jaw dropped, as her beautiful, bountiful breasts bobbed in a brilliant beat – her warm hands enveloping his shaft. As she doubled her efforts, shaking more energetically and frantically, Issei felt the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm.

An unholy, ancient power coursed through his body, and the boy roared as his balls tensed. Raynare smiled, and pinched a nerve gathering behind the young man's testicles, hoping to make his first, and only release for the night hefty.

Issei roared, and splattered the "girl" in front of him with a fresh coat of white, sweat beading down his forehead – muscles still tensed in anticipation.

And like that, he was done.

"Wh-… What!?" He asked, completely outraged with himself. Raynare chuckled, and licked a stray string of seed that had landed on her hand.

She was a little disappointed he didn't last any longer, but…

"What? This isn't a porno, or one of those Doujin things, Issei. It's hard to remain hard after blowing a load… Especially one like that." The Fallen Angel explained calmly.

Time slowed down for the wondering boy – as he stared on at his penis, trying to mentally will it back to life.

' _C'mon… C'mon… COME ON!'_ He thought, angrily.

Blood pumped through him as his righteous anger grew.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to be making love to Raynare at this second, then, afterwards making love to her anus!

Then after that, he was supposed to break her, sexually! She was supposed to make that "ahe-gao" face! Issei was supposed to ejaculate onto her face, despite how disgusting people insisted that act was!

How dare those fucking Doujin-things lie to him!

No.

He wouldn't take it like this. As his anger rose, he looked back at his cock, then back at Raynare, noticing the slightly frustrated, yet alluring look in her eyes.

No.

He wouldn't let his girlfriend, even if she wasn't who she said she was, down.

No.

Raynare would be sexually broken! And Issei would be the one to do it!

' _I must! I MUST BE THE ONE TO VIOLATE RAYNARE'S BEAUTIFUL BODY!'_ He thought, repeating the thought in his head over and over again.

Raynare found the little pervert's display adorable – until she saw a flickering of red metal on his left wrist…

' _You've got to be fucking kidding me.'_ As if to confirm her disbelief, Issei's cock shot up once more, and an overwhelming feeling of lust shot Raynare through her heart. She lurched forward, falling onto Issei's hard chest.

Her pussy lips had become engorged – puffing at the proximity of the young man's cock.

It wanted _in._

"Raynare… As thanks for giving me my first orgasm, that wasn't by my hand… I will repay you, A THOUSAND FOLD!" He said, before smashing his lips to hers, lolling his tongue in and out of her mouth. The Fallen Angel attempted to fight back – just a little, in order to regain control.

But that didn't work.

' _Oh fuck.'_

Issei entered Raynare, his cock pleasantly stretching her entrance, eliciting a rough, muffled moan from the Fallen Angel.

"MMMFFFK!" She yelled into the boy's lips, her tongue giving up hope in their little battle of dominance. Every smoothened bend of the young man's cock jolted her confining, hot pussy into clamping him down.

It was like an infinitely continuing cycle of constriction – Issei's cock would twitch in excitement, fulfilment, and joy – and Raynare's milking pussy would squeeze down further, in a shocked reaction, thus prodding further against the boy's cock…

"MMMM-Ah! I-I-I-Issssssssei! Pu-p-u-Fu-Fuuuuuck ME!" She cried out, losing control of her body.

Issei obeyed that command, willing ever so wilfully that his cock would NOT prematurely ejaculate on him again.

Well, not on _him,_ but, not… Yeah.

' _Yes! Wait… No… NO! NO NO NO! PLEASE, NO! THIS IS GOING TO BE_ _ **THE NIGHT!**_ _I can't let Raynare down!'_ He thought again, as his balls began to quiver at the _godly_ sensation that his cock was enveloped in. Raynare's pussy was so soft, tight, velvety, and warm!

How could he deny himself a release, when there was a love-struck, lust-struck Angel bouncing feebly on his cock?

As he felt his body tense up in release, time slowed down again.

' _NO! I WILL VIOLATE RAYNARE'S BODY, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! THERE WON'T BE A PART OF HER THAT WON'T BE SORE IN THE MORNING!'_ He repeated.

Yeah!

He'd be the one to do it!

"Raynare! I'll be the man to give you this, the first orgasm of the night!" Issei yelled, probably loud enough so that his parents could hear.

Yet despite all that, his thoughts fuelled him! And a little something on his wrist…

"BOOST!" And then he felt reborn.

Like a new day had dawned – and he'd been granted strength, life, and a hard-on, anew.

"OH, FUCK! ISSEEEEEEI~!" Raynare sung, digging her hands into the boy's flesh, not hearing the voice yell "BOOST!" before Issei thrust himself into her innermost depths…

With his new energy – he could devote focus to both enjoying the act of love-making, AND not busting his nut like a retarded squirrel!

Raynare's walls clamped tight down around Issei's length as he slid in and out – never quite letting go of the phallic monster that was currently pulsing in her depths. She held onto her Issei for dear life, digging her nails into the skin of her… Lover.

"F-f-f-f-f-fuuuuuck~! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" The Fallen Angel screamed, a truly heavenly orgasm burning through her body. Like a lightning bolt was shot through her, she jolted in the boy's inhuman grip.

' _Fuck me… And that was_ _ **my**_ _round 1, I wonder if-'_ Her thoughts of concern for her human lover were quickly assuaged as Issei's lips pressed against hers gently.

He was good to go.

"Raynare, I… I love you. And you've got nine-hundred and ninety nine more orgasms coming your way!" Issei boldly declared, maintaining the same position as before. He shifted the limp girl's bodyweight upwards, and propped his legs further upwards, to get a better angle to thrust at…

"Boost!"

(Some time later…)

"Honey… There's a white girl in Issei's bed."

"Oh, thank God. I thought he was banging a horse up here."

* * *

A/N: HEY-ZEUS CHRISTIE

[1] – No, that wasn't a mistake. yaaaay genderbends ahooooooyeee


	2. Chapter 2: IsseiRias

A/N: So, I have a very special recommendation for you guys today.

I know most people who peruse my terrible fonfoctions like the hetero stuff usually, but I think this project deserves a little extra light:

argentgames . co (remove the spaces where applicable)

The team working on the game "Chess of Blades" is a fantastic assortment of people who are almost scarily dedicated to their project. I had the pleasure of an actual voice-to-voice chat with their managers/devs not too long ago.

If you like porn, solid writing, balls (the dance kind, not the testicle kind), balls (the testicle kind, not the dance kind), I would recommend giving just a few bucks to the Chess of Blades development team. The art is fantastic for such a project, as well.

Oh, how could I forget? Your old pal Johnny has even submitted his voice for some of the characters! If you pay just $5, you can pick and choose vote on who should voice act in the game!

And if some godly chance they raise enough, you could even get to fuck the character I auditioned for! Wouldn't that be the fuckin' best?

ALSO if for some fucked up reason you're reading this story along the main series (don't know why you would), there's a spoiler and a sex scene on the last scene transition.

Anyway, sorry about the wall of text, and back to your porn here:

* * *

Issei groggily shifted towards his kitchen, down a set of stairs, intent on cooking for his…

' _Girlfriend…'_ He thought, with a tired smile.

As he threw some eggs and bacon onto a pan to serve up, he yawned, and looked down to his left hand.

"Huh." He huffed out, looking at a newly-formed, red tattoo on his arm.

It mirrored the gauntlet that had appeared on his hand last night – though, Issei hadn't seen it appear at all.

"Raynare… What the hell did you do to me?" He asked himself, in a most calm manner.

A smell of charred meat and eggs wafted through the Hyoudou household, and it seemed that it only stirred one soul awake.

One tired, one very, very, very tired soul.

Raynare, a Fallen Angel had appeared behind him, and instead of casually hugging him from behind like in those sappy romance novels, she held onto him for dear life. With her arms linked around his torso, she went limp, the heavy weight almost toppling the poor teen.

"My legs… My fucking CUNT." She groaned in his ear. A quick look, and Issei determined that Raynare was barely clothed.

She'd stolen one of his shirts, it seemed.

How could this girl have posed as the innocent and almost virgin-like Yuuma?

She was nothing like the woman he'd fallen in love with in the past week, but a strong feeling in the boy's heart said otherwise. It was like a beckoning that said "Yup, this is the one. Not the other."

"The other was a lie."

And with that saying, and thus, that thought, the strong feeling in his heart weakened. Even as the Fallen Angel clinging to his back sloppily kissed his neck, Issei still felt unsure.

' _Raynare… Can I even… Trust you?'_ He thought to himself, standing straight and painless after his lover let go of him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" She enunciated, trying to find a position on a seat at the nearby kitchen table that didn't put pressure on her tenderised backside.

"H-here's some b-breakfast, as an apology…" He tried to say smoothly, awkwardly presenting the near-dead girl with some wonderfully-cooked bacon and eggies. As the smell of such wafted upwards to the Angel's nose, she seemed to reinvigorate.

"You have… Okay, maybe you have a little to apologise for. Mainly for the fact that I almost drank my bodyweight in semen." She idly noted, digging into her meal without grace.

"Almost." He repeated, softly.

She stared back at him, and cracked a sly smile.

"Almost. I'm no doctor, either, but I think you should be dead by now… By chance, do you happen to feel any…"

' _She wants to know if, in the middle of all that shit… If I'm still human?'_

"Uh… Any what, Raynare?" He asked.

"Any… Changes. Usually by this point, if I were any other Fallen Angel, and if you were any other human… Well, you wouldn't be human anymore."

"…No. I don't think so. But there's this…" He pointed to the frail-looking, red tattoo on his arm.

Raynare halted her heaped forkful of bacon and eggs temporarily, to stare dumbly at the etchings of the Sacred Gear.

"Uh… I have never seen that happen before. Ever."

' _Well, that's reassuring.'_ Issei thought bitterly, scratching the arm idly, before returning to cook his breakfast.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, hold up! Uh… Think of something that you'd… You'd want to fight for, Issei."

He, in turn, stared dumbly at his new girlfriend.

"…Like what?"

"I don't fuckin' know, just… Something you'd fight for! Say, say… Like these tits! Say some tentacle monster says it's going to violate me – what are you going to do?" She challenged him, holding her luscious breasts in her hands.

In the instant of inception, a gloriously red gauntlet shot upwards and expanded upon Issei's arm. It emanated from his tattoo, instantly fuelling the boy with unimaginable amounts of power.

"BOOST!"

"Ah. Fuck me, then." Raynare mumbled.

(Some time later…)

Raynare had taken her leave soon after breakfast, mumbling a half-hearted apology to the boy, leaving him, and certain others with questions…

Issei and his parents were in their tiny kitchen, the young man sitting in a chair as his parents stared on at him.

"I had no idea Kuoh had a… White transfer student, son." Issei's father began, in a somewhat accusing tone.

His mother, on the hand, was fully accusatory.

"She looks a bit old to be one, too." Said mother quipped, with a shake of her head.

Issei had his hands in his lap, and his eyes down.

"S-… She was held b-back a few years, I-I think." He mumbled in defence.

"And what happened to that Yuuma girl? I thought things were good and steady between you two?" Was his father's immediate reply.

"We… We had a… F-Falling out, if y-you'd call it that…" He replied.

"So this… Whatever her name is, did she meet you on the rebound? Is some older girl trying to take advantage of you, Issei?" His mother questioned, her tone saturated with worry.

He loved his parents, and he was sure they were doing all this because they loved him, but hell, he'd gotten laid! Couldn't they be happy about that, and ignore the other, glaring problems!?

"N-no, mom! She… She…" He sputtered, his throat drying faster and faster as he tried to make his mind up.

He didn't know the person he slept with the night before.

Who the hell was Raynare, and why hadn't she killed him?

A quick feeling of uncertainty clasped its hands around his heart, and he remained silent, his face flushed with embarrassment at trying to explain the situation.

His father looked to his mother.

"Look, Issei… We love you, and we're… We're worried that this… This girl, she's not right for you!" His mother stressed.

"We know that you like the buxom ones, son… But… We don't want you to fall in with the wrong crowd, okay?"

"I know." He choked out, not wanting to meet their gazes.

(…)

' _Why the hell do I think I'm forgetting something? Ugh, fuck, it's probably something stupid. Stupid memory… Fuck. Issei's parents are still aware I exist…'_ Raynare was quickly pulled out of her worried thoughts as a droning, nagging voice rang out from her Church's shadows.

"You're cold, bitch. You fuck the guy, then kill-"

"Shut your mouth, you cunt!" She roared, immediately charging forward and pinning Kalawarner to the cold stone walls of the church, her arm at the other Angel's throat.

"For your information, he's on the path to becoming one of us. It's not every day you find a gullible twerp with a Sacred Gear." Raynare swore to her bigger-breasted companion, before letting her go, roughly.

"Jesus Christ, Raynare! I was just making a joke!" Kalawarner defended herself, clutching her red throat and sputtering for a while.

"You think after the fifth time of me telling you to stop talking to me, you'd get the point. Maybe now the message will sink in." Warned the slowly darkening Fallen Angel, as she stormed off to her private quarters to formulate some plans.

Kalawarner simply stared on at the crazy woman and shook her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with her, Azazel? And why didn't you step in!?" She challenged her master, angrily, still clutching her throat.

The woman made herself known, puffing on a pipe at the altar of the procession.

"Ah, our young Raynare is in love, Kalawarner. And try as though she may, you're worth too much to her for her to kill you. I suspect the wielder of this… Sacred Gear… Is doing much to change her."

Kalawarner's only response was an indignant grunt, shifting off to her own private quarters.

"Whether he knows it or not…" Azazel mumbled to herself.

(…)

He'd spent the last few minutes crying to himself.

About what, he didn't really know. As he dried the last of his tears on a coat jacket, he laid in bed, the phantom warmth of his lover from the previous night pervading his body.

What if she had been using him? Didn't she want to kill him, and why the hell did she stop herself?

' _She didn't hate me… Didn't hate our date… What the hell does that mean?'_ He thought tiredly, thinking to distract himself from his emotions. He grabbed whatever girl-mag he could off his bedside table and attempted to flick through the pages, only to find instead the pamphlet he'd taken yesterday.

' _Huh…'_ He thought idly, reading over its vaguely demonic and occult aesthetic.

SEEK HELP FROM THE OTHER SIDE!

CONJURE A DEVIL TO AIDE YOU IN YOUR DARKEST HOUR!

It reminded him of Raynare, oddly enough. And his reminder of Raynare reminded him of his host of feelings for her.

The despair, the lust, the anger, the confusion, the hope, and most importantly…

Was it love, he felt?

Surely not. He, Issei Hyoudou, Master Class Pervert of the Major Third Degree, could never find love!

Like all Great Perverts, he was destined to live out his life as a single Casanova, who would quickly degenerate into nothing more than a perverted hermit!

So if that was the case, then why the hell was he so hung up on Raynare?

As if to answer his call, crimson light flooded his room, and the pamphlet in his palm disappeared.

In her grand entrance, one of the Prime Beauties of his school appeared before him, an invisible force knocking knickknacks off shelves and perverts to their beds. A sudden flash of demonic black power arced around the woman, before fading.

Then, she faced him, and smiled.

"Mister Hyoudou…" The woman before him sung.

Her words lifted him, and assuaged all fears and worries.

He felt at peace.

"R… Rias?" He mumbled, in question. One of the Queens of Kuoh Academy?

She took a good look at him, and her smile faltered.

He'd been crying.

' _What has that bitch done to him?'_ The Devil thought, licking her lips idly.

"Please, Issei… Don't fret. I'm here to help you." She assured him, the boy nodding apprehensively in response.

"Y… A-a—a—a-are… Are you a Devil?" He stuttered out, fear and awe filling him as he stared on at the school-uniform-clad babe.

"You've been told of our existence… Yes, Issei. I am a Devil. Though, that's not what matters now." Her smile appeared again, and everything was alright in the world.

Sensing his apprehension, and his gobsmacked stare, Rias continued, joining the boy on his bed, sitting at his feet.

"I am only summoned in great times of need to _those_ who need, Issei." She said, laying a gentle hand on the boy's leg.

' _Bare skin on skin…'_ A thought shot through Issei's mind as she felt him.

Though the inner pervert within the boy would've ejaculated twice at this moment, a pang of warmth kept him from thinking such thoughts.

' _I can't sense their taint within him… Raynare hasn't made him part of their league, yet.'_ Rias thought as she analysed the boy's body, finding nothing but the presence of a Sacred Gear.

A mighty roar emanated against her magic sense, and she held back a yelp in surprise.

' _What the hell? Did something just jump out to hide Issei's_ _Sacred Gear?'_ She thought, calming herself down quickly.

"Something is troubling you, to a… Horrifying degree." Said the Devil, stroking the boy's leg softly.

"I've kept my eye on you for some time, Issei. And even now, I can see you aren't yourself." She said, neither party staring at the other, truly.

"I… A… L-Listen, if I say anything, what will you do?" He asked, his voice not fully coming out of his throat.

"Nothing, if you want me to, Issei." She assured him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and sat up, withdrawing his leg from Rias' grasp.

"A-a-a-and… What do you want, i-in return?" His voice faltered further, and his head hung low.

"I will make an offer to you, Issei. You can choose, after this, whether or not to accept it." She patted the spot next to herself, and apprehensively, the boy followed her command, sitting next to her.

"I swear, that's the only "business" we'll be doing, Issei. Everything we talk about from now on, I'll talk about only to help you… Okay?" She asked him, draping one of her arms around his shoulder. He froze and tensed himself, but nodded.

"So… Tell me, with the most detail you can, what happened…"

And so, with a great amount of effort, he did.

(Some time later…)

"I see." Rias acknowledged, with a curt huff.

"Is… I-I… I don't know what you're thinking, R-Rias, b-but… Don't hurt her, please…" The boy said, his voice firmer than before.

The woman looked on him with a sad smile.

' _You are too pure for this world, Issei…'_

"If that is what you wish."

A heavy silence fell over the two as Rias thought.

"S-so… What should I do?"

She stood up, walked around the boy's room for a while, looking at each and every cranny and nook.

The boy attempted to protest, but the Devil was unabated in her wandering state. She eventually returned, and faced the boy, placing her gentle hands on his shoulders.

"It seems that… Raynare has feelings for you, Issei. But… Okay, part of a good relationship is communication – finding out what one person wants from the other." Rias began again.

Issei groaned, and flopped back onto his bed.

"Why does it have to be about _wanting_ something from someone else? Why can't two people just… Like each other?"

Rias sighed in kind, and sat back at the boy's side.

"Because inherently, whether we know it or not, people are selfish creatures. We seek out people we "like" because our genes tell us that they'll make good babies for us. Our bodies decide initially whether or not we "like" someone, and then, later, our minds tell us whether or not we "love" them."

Issei just stared up at the woman.

"Then… How do I know if I love her?"

'… _Love… Issei…'_ The redhead Devil thought with a small grin.

"You don't, and… God knows, you probably won't for a while. People just don't confess their feelings right on the first date, Issei."

' _Man, porn is so much simpler…'_ The boy thought tiredly.

"So… What do I do?"

"Establish a good communication with Raynare. Go on some more dates! I could, uh…"

"Huh? You could what?" He asked, indignantly.

"I could… Maybe… Show you the ropes, of uh… A good "first" date, Issei. Something nice and sweet. Something that'll work for almost any girl." Rias suggested, devilishly.

Yes, it'd be the perfect plan. Solve Issei's problems and gain some favour with the Devils, in the process…

"…Any… Girl?" He asked, incredulously.

' _D-does Rias know something I don't?'_ He asked himself, staring into the Devil's eyes for longer than he intended.

"Any girl, Issei."

(Some time later…)

"Keep your eyes on her face, not her chest. Most women prepare hours ahead with their makeup, and to ogle only their chest is nothing short of deplorable." Rias began firmly, sitting across from Issei at a reserved, private booth in some fantastical restaurant.

"I thought women didn't like to be… Ogled, in general…" Issei meekly said back, shifting in his formal wear.

"Women want what women want, Issei. Each woman is different."

"Huh? But you said-"

"Chances are, if a woman says "yes" to a date with you, then I can work out their type myself and funnel the basics down for you, Issei."

"Aw, man…" The boy mumbled to himself dejectedly.

"No groaning! A woman likes to feel her partner is enjoying the date as much as her at all times!"

"No slouching!"

"No having perverted thoughts!"

Though she enjoyed teasing him, a conscious and devious part of the Devil's brain was working in overdrive to display the Devils in a positive light.

Well, her Peerage, more precisely.

However, when she saw that some of her words gave the boy a saddened look, she'd pull back, and ask him about something trivial.

"No kissing!"

"Huh!?"

"Alright… Only after dinner's done…" She smiled to the boy as they left, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

He looked to her, gobsmacked, after the fact. All she did was smile, and lead him back to his house after their date.

As if by a twinkle of fate, Issei knew.

A perverse hand of God, one which, by all accounts, definitely existed, touched him as Rias' lips did.

And, for a little bit in that tough moment of Issei's life, he knew everything would turn out alright.

(Some time later…)

"For now, this is where our night together ends, Issei." Rias farewelled the young man, with another curt kiss to his forehead.

He smiled back to her.

"Th-thank you for a-all your help, R-Rias…" He stuttered, looking away from her beautiful face.

A heavy silence fell in the air as the boy's mood faltered.

"I… I think I'm ready to hear that proposal of yours…"

She stared at him for the longest time, internally debating on whether or not she _should_.

"…Don't worry about it, Issei. Leave it for another time, maybe. I'm getting kind of tired, anyway…" She rambled, effectively keeping Issei's mind off the matter for the moment.

With one final kiss on the forehead for "good luck", she left him.

For why she first found the boy so interesting, she did not know. Perhaps it was the twinge of fate, and the Sacred Gear buried in his arm. Perhaps it was human curiosity – raising questions like "how does such a pervert survive in a school with so many vindictive women?"

Perhaps it was the young man's charming, cute looks.

Or perhaps it was his heart. As impure as the boy was, sexually, his heart remained pure.

Incorruptible.

There was nothing anyone could do that would stop him from loving who he loved, and Rias could feel the emotion pour off the boy in waves. Even as she saw him talking to his parents before their date, she could _feel it._

The boy just… Loved the world around him. Maybe it explained why he got upset so easily – to put one's self into something so deeply, and then to have someone like Raynare toy with his feelings…

Rias reigned in her anger as she stalked back to her Peerage's headquarters.

If Issei was willing to continue his relationship with the Fallen Angel despite her strong displeasure with attachment, then so be it. That was his choice, and she'd respect that.

But it didn't mean that he wasn't up for grabs, still.

Pretty soon after her initial interest in him, it evolved into attraction. Rias would imagine idle days gone by, days of just them, holding one another, talking, laughing, and living as lovers…

How hard would it be to convince a pervert to want a harem?

What kind of pervert wouldn't already want a harem?

'… _Hm… Who amongst my peerage would be willing?'_ She thought, decisively, melding into the darkness of the night.

(Some time later…)

Issei laid in his bed once more, simply staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but could not sleep.

His mind was awash with thoughts and emotions.

Rias, Raynare, Rias, Raynare…

He shifted in bed again, and yawned.

"Just go to sleep, stupid brain…" He blurted out tiredly.

His heart was not lost anymore. It felt back where it should be, right in the left of his chest, where he could feeling his blood beating through his veins.

 _Babump… babump… babump…_

It knew what it wanted.

His brain didn't.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" The boy groaned with a whispering roar, careful not to wake his parents.

Rias, Raynare, Rias, Raynare…

Rias, Raynare, Rias, Raynare…

Rias, Raynare, Rias, Raynare…

' **If you can't pick one, then go for both.'** A tired voice commanded the boy.

As he opened his mouth to scream or question "WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!?", he was instantly pulled back down to the bed, and forced asleep by a presence in his mind.

And when Issei awoke, he had no recollection of who spoke.

But the message didn't leave him.

After he awoke that day, one word became ingrained into his mind.

(Some years later…)

As it turned out, whether it was by Ddraig's words or some godly entities', that one word that stuck with Issei forever was "harem".

It was a crisp winter's morning, and all around the Hyoudou household, Issei's wives helped his parents prepare for the (literal) ungodly amounts of celebration they'd have to do to accommodate for such a large family.

"Mmmmmm…" Rias moaned into her not-yet-husband's chin, rubbing her face against his much like a cat would.

"Sh… Shirone?" Issei questioned, drearily waking up as Rias' undeniable, rose scent rose to his nostrils.

"Oh… Rias… Thank God…" The man thanked the deity, who was no doubt casually performing miracles as she sipped on some tea, somewhere in the expansive household.

"Hmmmm… Shirone tiring you out?"

Issei chuckled in response, and sat up from his comfortable bed.

Rias pushed one finger into the young man's chest, and laid him back down, kneeling over him domineeringly.

"I did promise to help mom and dad with the preparations today, Rias…" He warned her groggily, already hardening at the sight of the Devil's glorious double D's. She gave him a sly grin, and straddled his body, nibbling at his shoulders over her harem-sister's love-bites.

"The rest of us decided that we'd take your place."

She brought her chest up to her lover's view, and hugged him, tightly, sandwiching the boy's head between her tits.

"Consider this an early Christmas Present."

"Mmmph…" Issei groaned, gently massaging the impossibly hot flesh in his hands, layering fleeting kisses over Rias' bust and neck.

"How is-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no shoptalk while we make love, Issei. How could you forget, it's rule number-!" He silenced the woman with a smooch, and giggled perversely.

"Number 73. I remember, Rias…" He teased, wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be wife, pulling her body flush against his.

The two sat with each other for a few soft seconds, simply staring, smiling, and laughing, occasionally.

He then slowly thrust inside her, and the two began their first bout of indulgent, decadent love-making.

"Ah, Issei~…" She sung to him, gently cupping his chin as he persisted in motion.

"Oh, Rias…" His tired smile showed her all he needed to know, and his heart poured out with emotion, even after her first meeting with him.

Rias Gremory loved Issei Hyoudou, and Issei Hyoudou loved the hell out of Rias Gremory.

Whether they knew it to begin with, or not.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that took a fucking while. I didn't want to spoil ALL of the shit I have planned, but I'd like everybody to know that Issei definitely attains a harem, and that he's a perv.

Y'know, like he should be.

BOOSTO


End file.
